Sleepless Nights
by sharkiebeetle
Summary: This story explore the love lifes of Harry And Ron. And how they both feel the same way about one person.
1. Default Chapter

**Anything you recognise in this chapter does not belong to me. It belongs To J.K Rowling!!**

**A/N I haven't written any fan fiction before. Enjoy!!**

Harry's World 

Harry Potter was the "boy that lived". He was skilled in Defence Against the Dark Arts, he was intelligent, but he was not skilful with girls. The only relationship he had ever had was with Cho Chang, and that didn't work out. Harry longed for a girlfriend someone he could love. So he lay there on his bed, thinking with the moonlight making shadows in the dim dormitory. He felt confused about Cho, did she still like him. This was the third night in a row that he had lay awake wondering. He needed to talk to someone. Somebody he could trust, someone he could open up to. He thought of his close friends, Ron and Hermione. He realised that he couldn't talk to Ron, even though he was a good friend he couldn't talk about girls to him. Ron just wouldn't take it seriously. Then he thought of Hermione, she was good to talk to. So he decided that he would go to Hermione. However the thought of Hermione triggered something in Harry's body. His heart began to race, he felt excited in a strange way. Just as this occurred a voice came out from the darkness. He sat up abruptly. Harry at first was startled but then realised it was Ron.

"Harry are you still awake!!" Ron called into the darkness.

"Yeah" replied Harry, "I'm just thinking."

Ron rose from his bed and made his way over to Harry's bed. He stumbled slightly, Harry laughed. Ron looked embarrassed, but laughed with Harry. Ron and Harry were definitely best friends; they had been through so much together. Harry came out from under the covers, and sat on the edge of his bed. Ron joined him. They shared an awkward silence, which was promptly broken by Ron.

"Can't you sleep?" Ron asked

"No, just been thinking about stuff" replied Harry. He didn't want to tell Ron what he'd been thinking about.

"Oh right, what about?" asked Ron. Harry knew Ron would ask, because he cared.

"About Cho, and stuff really" Harry replied anxiously. The smile disappeared of Ron's face and was replaced by a frown.

"Not her again, Harry mate…"Ron broke off, he disapproved of Cho's treatment of Harry. However he continued

"Harry mate, you should just forget her, She isn't worth it"

Harry agreed, "Yeah your right mate, I know I'm being silly I just want somebody"

Neville stirred in the background, there was a pause.

" I know what you mean mate, to be honest I feel the same way" Ron said softly, and they both sat there looking at the floor in the darkness.

"I better be going off to bed, good night Harry" Ron said quickly. And Ron got up and walked off towards his own bed,

"Night" said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

**Anything you recognise in this chapter does not belong to me. It belongs To J.K Rowling!!**

A/N Second Attempt!!! Hope you like it!! This chapter is dedicated to Sarah!!! The Dream 

Harry lay there later that night; he could not sleep very well. He just lay there, with thoughts running round his head. He wasn't tired, but knew he had to sleep. He was wide-awake, which contrasted with the sleepy dormitory. He could hear Ron snoring loudly. He was slightly jealous of all these other people around him asleep. So there he lay, all alone in the dark. Harry decided to get out of bed, and go over to the window. As he looked out all he could see was, was the starry dark sky. Harry wished he was out there, he wished he could be free. The tranquillity of the lake calmed Harry, with the moon reflected across it. Then he thought of Hermione. He did not understand why though. Harry looked away, and returned to bed. Deep down he liked Hermione; she gave him a warm feeling inside. So he eventually fell asleep thinking of Hermione.

_So there Hermione sat down by the lake, waiting. She was looking around as if she was expecting to meet somebody. Hermione looked great, she looked as if she was dressed up to meet someone. However she was waiting to meet someone. In the distance a familiar voice could be heard. It was Draco Malfoy, he came closer and closer. _

"_Sorry I'm late!!" Called Draco_

"_It's Ok," replied Hermione, she smiled softly at him._

"_So how long have you been here?" asked Draco_

"_About ten minutes, not too long. Did you bring anything to eat" Hermione enquired_

"_Yeah, look at this!!" Draco revealed a picnic basket, _

"_Wow, That looks great" Hermione replied. Draco sat down next to her. Hermione watched him unpack the basket. When Draco looked up she looked away and laughed. They sat there in silence for a while. However Draco broke the silence._

"_Here have this" Draco passed Hermoine a bottle of butterbeer._

"_Thanks" She said opening the bottle, and drinking._

"_Err Hermione…..ohh never mind" Said Draco, _

"_What?" asked Hermione._

"_Nothing, I was just wondering if you liked the Butterbeer" Draco said quickly._

"_Yes it's nice," said Hermione. There was another rather long pause._

"_So this is nice," said Hermione trying to improve the mood. Draco nodded. _

"_Err Hermione, I was just wondering… Have you ever had a boyfriend?? Draco asked her, he looked straight at her, and she looked away. _

"_No, but I think that might change soon." Said Hermione, she looked straight back at him. Their eyes locked, She moved closer towards him. He did the same. Their eyes still locked, they moved closer and closer, and their eyes closed. There lips eventually locked._

At the precise moment that they kissed, Harry woke. His heart was racing. A combination of anger and love pumped through him. He sat up. His mind and heart were racing, this was crazy Hermione was a friend. How could he feel like this? Harry felt lonely and confused; he sank back into his bed. He needed to talk to her, but how could he, his head ached, especially his scar. Questions flew round Harry's head, does she like me back??? Or why did I dream of her with Draco? But unfortunately Harry wasn't the only person that felt like he did.

A/N Sorry guys, if it's a bit heavy, I'll try and make the next one more funny!!! Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Anything you recognise in this chapter does not belong to me. It belongs To J.K Rowling!

**A/N: Sorry I have updated sooner! Hope you like it, if you do tell me! If you don't tell me anyway so I can improve my work further.**

**Confessions**

Harry woke early the next morning; he opened his eyes slowly, expecting the room to be flooded with sunlight. However it wasn't. It was 6 am; a trickle of sunlight shimmered across the room. Harry sat up slowly, and reached across to his bedside table for his glasses. He wondered whether to go back to sleep, but decided against it. Harry looked around the dormitory to see if anybody else was awake, the room was still, and all was quiet. Harry slowly removed his glasses and slumped back into bed, thoughts ran through his mind. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

**Then he thought of Hermione, he smiled to himself; the thought of her made him feel warm inside. However this warmness was mixed with a great feeling of confusion. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell her, but didn't no how, he felt a sinking sensation. He wondered what she was doing, whether she was lying awake thinking of him aswell. Did she feel the same me? This question troubled, Harry he longed to know the answer. Harry turned onto his side and just lay there thinking into the silence.**

**Neville stirred on the other side of the dormitory, this didn't bother Harry. After a while Harry got up, he was confused and needed some air. He got dressed silently and contemplated waking Ron. But decided against it. He slipped his shoes on left the dormitory. He reached the common room; he had no idea where he was going he just needed to get out. He looked towards the girls dormitory and wondered whether to go and talk to her, but thought against it. So he exited the common room and made his way, out of the great castle.**

**He paced slowly through the deserted castle. Thoughts going round his head fishes in a pond. He left the castle and made his way down towards the lake. The rising sun casted an orange glow across the sky. So he eventually reached the lake. He sat down, thoughts still running around his mind. He watched the ripples of fishes on the water. The sun casted shimmering light across the placid lake. The morning air was cold but Harry felt warm. The beauty of the sky reminded him of Hermione. Then a cold reality came across him; the sun had appeared to disappear. He remembered the dream he had; he relived the events in his head, the closeness and mostly the kiss. The image of Hermione and Draco kissing stuck in his mind, there lips locked. The warmth he felt for Hermione was replaced by hot anger. The red glow that shone across the lake complimented the anger he felt. Harry stood up abruptly, and the cool wind breezing across the lake seemed to calm him. He decided to make his way up the hill for breakfast. The sun had fully risen and it glared hotly upon him. **

**Harry eventually arrived back at the castle after what seemed eternity. He walked straight to the great hall, when he entered he found that the hall was busy and loud. He looked out for Ron and Hermione. They were both sitting in their usual places. Harry joined them. **

"**Hi guys" called Harry,**

**Hermione turned round towards him, and said "oh morning Harry" She smiled at him this warmed him. Ron just nodded at Harry and said**

"**Alright Harry, where have you been?"**

"**Oh just down by the lake erm I couldn't sleep very well." Replied Harry. **

"**How long have you two been down here?" Asked Harry**

"**Oh not long, about ten minutes. Anyway why did you go down by the lake I hope your ok, was your scar hurting?" asked Hermione**

"**Oh no I'm fine I just couldn't sleep" replied Harry**

"**Oh all right then" she said and then returned her attention to Ron. Harry needed to tell her how he felt, but was to shy to. He sat there and looked at her and wondered if she felt the same way. **

"**So what are you going to do today Harry?" Hermione asked.**

" **Oh I've got some potions homework to finish, and its going to take all day" Harry replied glumly. **

"**Well we've had loads of time to do it, you should have done it sooner" Hermione Replied. "We'll I'm off, I'll see you two later"**

"**See you later Hermione" they both replied.**

**Soon Ron and Harry both made there way up to gryfindoor common room to start their essays. They both sat down at a table near to the fireplace. And they began to work. **

"**Harry there's something I want talk to you about" Said Ron looking up from his parchment. Harry replied without looking up**

"**Oh ok what is it?" Said Harry.**

" **Erm its kind of embarrassing, it's about a girl." Said Ron going slightly pink. Harry looked up slowly. **

"**A girl?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, Can I trust you Harry?" asked Ron.**

"**Yeah of course, what is it?" asked Harry**

"**Erm well I'm sort of thinking of asking Hermione to go out with me." Said Ron quickly; he looked down and then straight back up at Harry. Harry had gone cold, he was shocked. Questions swimmed round his head, however he said nothing. Ron sat there waiting for a response. **

**Then it came,**

"**That's great Ron" Said Harry, forcing a smile. As if searching for a happiness for Ron. **


End file.
